Who is standing next to you?
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: One shot. This is a dream come true. So show is standing next to you?


**Author's Note1:** This is one shot about Lucas realizing who he wants standing next to him when his dreams come true. It's set all in 4x09. I can't stop you to comment as you want, but I hope that there will be no bashings about couples. Just hope you'll like what I wrote.

_**Who is standing next to you?**_

"Asked him once who he anted next to him when his dreams came true. He said you."

From that moment, Brooke lost it. Yes, she was the one who first said that their date was mistake, but…

Flashback:

_Brooke is sitting on the stairs in front of the hose and looks at pictures of her and Lucas. She seem the one she took on the beach. Their first kiss after they got back together. She closes the album and whispers. _

"_**Goodbye, Boyfriend. I will always love you." **_

_She starts crying and she doesn't stop the whole night. _

Back to the hospital.

Brooke sits there, not believing what Peyton said. Lucas didn't want to be with her. He said he wanted Brooke to be there with him in his happiest moments. She wanted to be there too. She wanted him to be there if her dreams came true or of she failed. That was everything she wished for. Just to be the person next to Lucas Scott.

*-*-*

The time was over. The ball was flying. That was it. The moment of truth. The waiting was so painful. The seconds felt like ages. The tension was so big. And then, it went in. Lucas Scott made the winning shot. Tree Hill Ravens were state champions. Confetti started falling. All the cheerleaders jumped from joy, the whole team hugged. The people who were watching jumped and yelled from joy. Ravens had won the state championship there, in Tree Hill. It was a dream come true for so many people in that gym.

*-*-*

Brooke was congratulating some of the players when she saw Lucas. She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"God, this is amazing!"

She pulled back, looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"It is a dream come true."

Then, Brooke looked at Peyton who was standing there alone.

"So who you want standing next to you?"

Lucas made a face and then turned around to see Peyton.

"Go."

Brooke Davis told Lucas Scott to go to Peyton. She wanted them to be happy and she knew they could. Lucas just needed to remind him how he felt for Peyton all those years. He looked suspicious at her. She gave the best of her to say it again.

"It's ok. Go."

And then, he turned around and started walking toward Peyton. Brooke has let him go be happy even if it was hard for her ass hell. She loved Lucas, and she loved Peyton. So she had to give them this chance to be happy.

*-*-*

It went in. they made it. They were state champions. In Whitey's last game, in the team's last game, in his last game, Lucas made the winning shot. This was it. The first time for a dream of his to come true. Suddenly, his teammates were there, surround him. Whitey was happier than ever. The crowd was getting wild. It was the perfect night. He saw Mouth hugging Gigi, Skills and Bevin hugged too, Nathan and Haley kissed. And then, he saw Brooke, all cheery, trying to get closer to him.

"Luke."

They hugged. Lucas felt such joy and happiness. He never dreamed it would feel so perfect.

"Oh my God! This is amazing."

They pulled away, and Brooke was looking at him smiling.

"This is a dream come true."

Yeah, it surely was.

"So, who do you want standing next to you?"

He knew what she meant and he glanced over Peyton who was standing there smiling.

"Go."

Brooke was encouraging him to go to Peyton? Lucas just couldn't believe it. Yes, the previous night they decided to stay friends, but still it was so awkward.

"It's ok. Go."

And he knew he should. Peyton was such a big part of his life. And he loved her very very much. So he started walking. She turned and saw him. She was smiling and looked really beautiful.

"Hey! Nice shot."

"Nice legs!"

He remembered the last time he told her that, more than a year ago. Things were so different right now.

"A little chickeny."

She smiled and they hugged. As they pulled back, she said:

"Well, I'll be seeing you."

And then she turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, Lucas had a flashback of a night long time ago.

"_**I'll be seeing you." **_

He remembered how he felt about her then. He finally talked to Peyton and even if she acted a bit bitchy, they had this really strong bond, a connection that has always been there. At that night, Lucas Scott knew he and Peyton had something really special. And now, more than a year later, he knew he was right back then. He knew that what he and Peyton had was something destined and special and amazing.

"Hey, Peyton!"

She turned around and they started walking back to each other.

"I want you next to me when my dreams come true. I need you to be there. I love you so much, Peyton."

She was looking at him and Lucas knew she would understand and that he was doing the right thing now, because he was following his heart.

"I really do. But I want you to be there with me along with someone else."

Peyton looked at him. Lucas knew he was hurting her, but he just had to do it.

"It's ok, Lucas. I already know it."

She smiles at him and they hug again.

"Now go! I know it will be ok."

He smiles at her and walks away. Then he sees her. She is hugging Nathan and smiling at him. Lucas knew it would work out this time. He could feel it. He walked up to them, smiling and realizing that this was one of the moments where everything changes.

"Hey, Nate! Great game. I'm proud of you."

The brother looked at each other. Only the two of them knew why.

"Thanks, man. Great shot. Hey, I'm gonna find Haley. See you guys later."

Brooke looked a bit surprise to see Lucas there, he could read it on her face.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He smiled at her.

"You asked him who I want standing next to me. You were right to send me to Peyton. Because I do want her. And I do love her. I always had."

Brooke was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy, Luke. You both deserve it."

"Let me finish. I went to her and I realized we had always had this connection and Peyton was and will always be someone so special in my life. I can't imagine life without her. And I told her I really want her next to me when my dreams come true. Along with someone else."

Brooke couldn't understand what Lucas was talking about.

"Luke, what do you mean?"

"I want her to be there as my friend. As one of my best friends even. But the one I want next to me no matter if my dreams come true or nor, the one I want next to me every step of the way, the one I'm in love with, is you, Pretty girl."

Lucas knew it this time for sure. He was the guy for Brooke Davis, she was the girl for him. They were meant to be. And he'd do anything to prove it to her.

Brooke was standing there, not believing what she just heard. It couldn't be real. Lucas was standing there, knowing that Peyton was in love with him, and he said all those things.

"Lucas, I… Peyton…"

"Peyton understands. She wants us to be happy. She sees that I can't live without you, even thou last night I was so stupid not to see it. And tonight, you gave me your blessing to follow my heart. And I did. And it leaded me to you. Because as I told you, my heart is with you. I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm in love with you and I wanna be with nobody else but you."

Brooke's eyes were full of tears. She didn't say anything. She just looked at Lucas, softly touched his cheek. She looked away for a second to see Peyton, who just smiled and nodded. The Brooke looked back at Lucas and kissed him. The crowd was around them, the other cheerleaders and players we still hugging and celebrating. But Brooke&Lucas stood there kissing and the rest of the world just didn't matter.

*-*-*

Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from a thousand miles away and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Brooke. The girl whose independence, passion, selflessness, brilliance, beauty and braveness had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been denial of the following truth: I was now, and would always be, in love with Brooke Davis.

**Author's ****Note2: **Originally, I was planning for the fiction to end without the last paragraph, the edited quote from 5x08. However, I decided to put it because it expresses perfectly the way Lucas felt in my fan fiction. I hope you don't hate me for that.


End file.
